Paranormal Love
by cassidy6
Summary: Another story with Kyri and Kabuto, A kind of alternate dimension, where Kabuto is a paranormal professor and Kyri is one of his students, a new character of mine Miru, is Kyri's best friend and has had a hard past, will everyone find happiness?


Kyri and Miru waited outside the doors of their new college, excitement flowed through their veins. They already had their schedules and were looking them over. They had seven periods and had two of them together. Miru sighed and moved her short hair behind her ears,

"Man, how much longer are they going to make us wait? I want to get to Paranormal class!"

Kyri laughed,

"You were in such a rush to get here, the college doesn't open for-"

A voice behind her finished her sentence,

"Another two hours. New students, I take it?"

They turned to face a man with silver hair and glasses who appeared very kind and smiled constantly. They nodded, Kyri spoke,

"Yes, sir. My name's Kyri, and this is Miru. We are very interested in the paranormal."

"So I heard. I just happen to be the teacher of that very course."

Miru had a slight blush on her face,

"But, you look so young. How did you get to become a college professor?"

"I'm very skilled in this field, dear."

She smiled at him,

"Oh, I see, so exactly how old _are_ you?"

"I am 24."

Kyri was impressed, Miru and herself were only 22, he's barely older and yet he's already made something of his life. She pushed her crimson hair to one side and Miru looked at her schedule.

"So, you're professor Yakushi? Are you related to Hatski Yakushi?"

"My, you are full of questions. Yes, he's my father."

Her eyes flashed,

"Great!"

The professor turned his attention to Kyri.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, I am. Sorry about that."

"Well it's nice to meet you both."

Miru's blush deepened,

"Nice to meet you, too, I have another question for you; Are you single?"

Kyri looked at her friend and sighed, he chuckled.

"Is there any guy you won't ask that?"

He cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry, but it's a rule of mine that I don't date students. Not that your not an attractive woman, it's just not professional."

"Drat! Why do the hot ones always have to have such good morels?"

He glanced at his watch,

"Well, I might as well let you two in. School won't start for another hour and a half, but I can show you around. Oh, and paranormal research isn't all fun and games, it requires patience, understanding, a love for travel and research, and in some cases, you barely get any sleep, not to mention the long hours of video and audio tape. Also there's setting up and wrapping up after investigations, the equipment is very sensitive and expensive. You two ready for that kind of responsibility?"

They nodded in unison, his smile didn't let up.

"Good. I look forward to having you in class, then."

He unlocked the door and held it open for the women to walk in first, they thanked him and went inside, he followed, then closed the door. He took them down the halls, showed them where their classes were, and of course, some paranormal history on the ground the school was on. Miru smiled,

Hey, guys, why did the ghost get mad at the group of kids?"

"Oh, dear. Why?"

"Because they were trespassing on his _terror_tory!"

They all laughed briefly, Kyri sighed,

"Wow, I thought it was because they _boo'd _him off the stage!"

Again they laughed.

"Well, they're both clever as well as a bit corny, but as you two will find out soon, ghosts are no joke."

Then all the lights brightened, and students started flooding the halls. Again the professor looked at his watch,

"In about ten minutes the first bell will ring, then you'll have five more minutes to get to class. Okay I look forward to seeing you later. Have a good day."

As he walked away, Miru sighed,

"Man, he is so hot! I can't wait until 7th period!"

Kyri smirked,

"Me too, but not for the same reason."

When it finally did arrive, the girls were excited to see their new friend once again. They sat in the front, he saw them and smiled,

"Good afternoon, you two."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

Kyri spent the class writing notes on what she didn't know, and Miru wasn't really paying attention to anything. She glanced over at her friend.

'_Man, Miru has been acting odd ever since we met the professor, I wonder what she's thinking.._'

After class, they caught up and spoke awhile. This happened for about 8 months or so, until one day he was grading papers at his desk and he had his hair up in a low ponytail, a slight change, but Kyri was amazed at how amazing it made him look! She absolutely could NOT let Miru see her reaction or hint in any way that she is starting to fall for him. She tried to get a hold of herself,

'_Kyri, what are you thinking! He's your teacher and one of your good friends! Plus, Miru liked him first, I couldn't do that to her! Plus the last thing I would want to do is make her mad._'

She started smiled and feeling better about the situation, until he took off his suit jacket, and she saw he was wearing a tightly fitting shirt, given it was still professional dress, but she could see the outline of his chest, which caused her to blush.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn the uses of each piece of equipment.."

Kyri drifted off,

'_I can't concentrate! Where are these feelings coming from? All he did was put his hair up!'_

She glanced over at Miru, who was looking back at her, then turned away quickly.

'_What's wrong with her, I wonder? Fifteen minutes of class left, I'll ask her afterward, we do dorm together, after all_'

"Pop quiz. Kyri, what does EVP stand for and what is it?"

She stood up,

"EVP stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena, and it's disembodied voices captured on a recording device, such as a digital recorder."

She sat back down.

"Very good, that's correct. Clearly you want to be here, and you belong."

"Thank you, sir."

When the bell rang, Miru sighed and stood up, Kyri tried to catch her,

"Hey, wait up!"

She smiled at her, then the professor cleared his throat,

"Actually, Kyri, could you stay after for a little bit?"

She froze,

"Sure, I guess."

Miru's smile faded, and she rushed out the door.

"Professor Yakushi, I think you pissed her off, I really need to see if she's okay."

He smiled,

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. By the way, you are such a joy to have in class, every time I have a question, you always have the perfect answer, we have a lot in common, you know."

"Yeah, that's how we can be such good friends."

He walked up to her and stroked her hair, she was a tad confused,

"I was talking about having enough in common to start a relationship."

"Oh, well I-"

She looked at him and fell in love all over again.

"I, um, what do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

He leaned in, and kissed her lips for a long while, then when Kyri realized what she was doing, she gently pushed him off,

"Professor, I-"

"When we're alone, you can call me Kabuto. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, my body just moved on its own and felt right.."

She blushed, and looked at the floor,

"Yeah, same here."

"So, do you want to give it a try?"

"I want to, but Miru saw you first and-"

_'Why did I just tell him that?_'

She cleared her throat,

"But I'm not sure that I love you, I only just started feeling this way today."

"Sometimes it takes a while to realize you have feelings for someone, especially your teacher, whom you never want to admit, even to yourself, that your feelings are growing stronger, just like me, however, I knew the instant I saw you, that I wanted to be with you."

He touched her face and saw something was still troubling her, he sighed.

"Is Miru the only thing keeping you from me?"

She nodded slowly,

"Yes, that and I don't want you to lose your job."

"But don't you see? The only reason I got this job was to find someone who was interested in the same things as me, I thought I was never going to find her and was actually planning on quitting this year, until I met you, of course."

She could see how serious he was, just as serious as she was, and she gave in.

"Alright, but we can't let Miru find out."

They kissed again.

"I think we can make this last a long time."

Kyri smiled,

"Yeah, we'll see where the future takes us."

He embraced her tightly.

"I have to get back to my dorm now, here's my number."

She scribbled it down on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Okay, I'll call you later, I love you."

"I love you, too Kabuto."

On her way back, her mind was filled with thoughts of him, she had no idea how happy this made her until it happened, Although she didn't see it at first, she has probably been in love with him since the beginning. She walked into her dorm room.

"Miru, you here?"

She found her in her room, listening to angry music from her computer through headphones, Kyri tapped her and she glanced up and paused her music.

"Hey, it's only been about 45 minutes, finished with your sleepover already?"

Kyri sighed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to take that long, he was just telling me how well I do in his class."

Miru eyed her suspiciously,

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes, I am. Trust me."

"Okay, I mean you don't like him like that anyway, right?"

Kyri froze,

'_Do I tell the truth or lie?_'

At that moment the phone rang, Kyri answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, how are you?"

She smiled,

"I didn't expect you to call so soon, not that I'm complaining."

"I was just checking to see if you gave me the right number."

"Well, that's a good reason, I suppose."

"How's Miru?"

"She's okay, I don't think she's mad anymore."

"Glad to hear it, well I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Kyri, I love you."

"I love you, too."

She put the phone back on the charger, and Miru walked up,

"So, who was that?"

Kyri knew she had to protect her friend.

"It was a guy I'm seeing."

"I didn't know about this! Who is it?"

She hated to keep things from her friend, but it was necessary this time.

"Oh, you don't know him."

"Don't be like that! Come on, he might not be good enough for you, I want to know his-"

Kyri laughed as Miru went through all the things she wanted to know.

"Miru, it's already eight, I think we should get to bed."

She nodded and yawned.

"Okay, by the way, can you believe it's been eight months since we first met the professor? It seems like we all have been friends forever."

"I know, he's one in a million.."

"How weird, the way you said that, it sounded like.."

"What?"

"Um, nevermind."

They hugged each other goodnight, then went into their separate rooms.

'_Dammit Kyri! You better not get involved with the Professor, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but if you get in the way, I will have no choice._'

Kyri, on the other hand, was holding back tears,

'_I'm so selfish! I should have said no, I only thought about what I wanted!_'

Eventually her thoughts faded and she was able to drift into a dreamless sleep.

When Kyri woke up, she felt refreshed, Miru, on the other hand, looked miserable.

"Wow, what's wrong, Miru?"

"I had a very strange dream, you and the professor, what my mind thought went down yesterday..It was strange"

Kyri smirked,

"You know, dreaming about something like that often indicates jealousy."

Miru scoffed,

"Don't worry, I'm not. I trust you, you don't like him at all."

"That's right."

"Or so you say.."

Kyri glanced back at her,

"What?"

"Oh, please! I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday! Admit it! You're so shallow, all he has to do is put up his hair and you'd spread your legs! I don't even want to know what you did in that classroom, but I bet I'd find out pretty damn quick with a black light!"

Kyri gasped,

"Okay, I admit it, I might be crushing on the professor, so? Why is this coming between us? He's a professional-"

"Oh, don't give me that! I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

Kyri's fists clinched,

"He doesn't like you anyway, at least not that way."

"Oh, did he tell you that yesterday after class when you were sucking his dick!"

Kyri was shocked, never had Miru used such language, she sighed,

"We have to get to class, so let's just-"

"He's your new man, isn't he? That's why you wouldn't tell me anything about him, and the reason he held you after class, isn't it? I-I.."

Her face grew pale, and she hit the floor, Kyri rushed out to tell the nurse, who told Miru to stay in bed for the day, so, naturally, Kyri was surprised to see her in 7th period.

"Girl, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed, you fainted!"

"I'm okay, I just overexerted myself is all."

Kyri sighed,

"Thank goodness!"

The professor walked in, looking noticeably happier.

"Good afternoon class! Please take your seats!"

He snuck a wink in Kyri's direction, she blushed, Miru scoffed.

"Excuse me, Miru, but weren't you in the hospital last period?"

"Yeah, so? What do you care? Leave me alone! don't talk to me! I hate you!"

All the students turned in her direction.

"What! Pay attention!"

They turned back.

"Um, okay, let's continue with the curriculum.."

Miru stood her textbook up and hid behind it, she was looking at a picture. She started crying quietly, but the professor noticed.

"Come now, Miru, what's wrong?"

She sniffed,

"I'll tell you later.."

He nodded and continued his lecture. Kyri felt responsible, she had this unbelievable pain in her chest,

'_How could I?This is the opposite of what I wanted, I never wanted to hurt her!_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell that ended the day. The class stood up, followed by Kyri, then Miru. Kyri walked towards the door and was about to open it when she heard Miru crying, she turned to see Miru wrapping her arms around the professor, her blood boiled.

"I keep thinking about this accident that happened years ago, it's hard to concentrate.."

He looked down at her,

"What kind of accident?"

When he got no reply, he held her closer,

"Come on, you can tell me."

Kyri was feeling strong jealousy at this point, and she couldn't believe that her friend would do this to her! She threw open the door, the professor smiled at her,

"Goodbye, Kyri! Have a good d-"

She slammed the door, her mind was made up. She hurried to the councilor's office, she was getting her dorm changed. She cannot room with someone that's so selfish as to come to the last class of the day and pretend to be upset just to get close to the professor, who she knows Kyri's seeing! She would give up their friendship over this man, and now she feels the same way. That's her man, and unless Miru seduces him, which she highly doubts, that's not going to change. When she opened the door to the councilor's office, she heard laughing behind her, she turned to see Miru and the professor making their way down the hall, he was holding a photograph though she couldn't see of who. She was clinging on his shoulder and he was smiling at her, Kyri was pissed.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

She turned around,

"Oh, yes, I wanted to request a dorm change, if that's possible."

"Of course, Dorm mate not who you expected?"

Without thinking, Kyri blurted out,

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the ass.."

The woman stared at her, then they both burst into brief laughter.

"I've been there. Would you like a single dorm?"

She nodded,

"Yes, that sounds great, thank you ma'am."  
>The woman smiled,<p>

"It's my job, now what was your name, dear?"

"Kyri Mizunari."

The woman typed something on the computer,

"You are currently roomed with Miru Kazena?"

Hearing her name caused her to become angry all over again, the woman looked up, and Kyri nodded. She did some more typing and clicking, then she stood up and grabbed a key from the back of the wall and handed it to Kyri,

"Okay, we're all done here, your new dorm number is 636, here's your key. Good luck never running into your old pain in the ass again."

They both laughed, then Kyri thanked the woman then walked off out.

'_This is great! Since most of stuff is still in boxes anyway, moving will be really easy!_'

She made her back to her old dorm, her thoughts changed to the professor.

'_Maybe I'm assuming too much, he might be helping her because he knew she was in the hospital, and of course, that damn lie she told him about her problems..it would make a caring guy like him help someone like her. After all, he's not attracted to her, and it's part of his job, caring for students when they come to him. I'll call him when I get back and clear everything up for him._'

But another part of her just shake the feeling that he might not be who he appears. Why her? Out of every other girl in the class, why her? She decided she would ask him about that, too. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of Miru in Kabuto's arms, her heart sank. He looked up and smiled, then he gently got off the couch and pointed towards the bedroom. He turned the lock on the door, which Kyri forgot didn't work, and spoke first,

"I know what that looked like, but I'm just doing my job, I'm obligated to take care of all of my students, but you can be sure you're the one I love, and she couldn't change that. She tried to convince me of so many things about you I knew were lies, but I told her she must still be out of it, because nobody would talk about their best friend that way, especially if that friend is a beautiful elegant goddess like yourself."

He barely got his words out before Kyri kissed him. They let themselves fall on the bed behind them. They were still making out when she remembered she had to move her boxes into her new dorm, but he held her down, his body against hers, and as much as she loved what was happening, she had to say something.

"Honey, I have to move my stuff out of here, I got a dorm change to 636."

He seemed surprised,

"Did you do that today?"

She nodded,

"Hmm, 636..That's a single dorm, which means we can do stuff like this all the time."

They both laughed sensually and he locked his mouth with hers again,

"I love you, Kabuto."

He smirked,

"I love you too, baby."

Suddenly Miru unknowingly walked into the room, she appeared to be looking for something, her eyes fell on the bed, the professor calmly sighed,

"Huh, I thought I locked the door.."

Miru's eyes watered,

"I guess Kyri didn't tell you the door's lock broke last week!"

Kabuto got off Kyri, who sat up and fixed her hair, Miru pulled out a letter from her pocket.

"What's this I hear about you moving into another dorm?"  
>Kyri glared at her,<p>

"That receptionist works fast, anyway I can't dorm with you because you are a nuisance. We aren't friends anymore, either. You stooped so low as to-"

Miru pointed towards Kabuto,

"All because of him!"

Kyri stood up,

"Don't point fingers! It was going to happen eventually!"

She turned to Kabuto, who appeared extremely upset,

"Honey, none of this is your fault, don't worry. You've made me so happy, and that's not easy to do."

He smiled,

"I'm glad to hear that."

He put his arm around her, Miru sighed,

"Kyri, I understand you two are together now, I've come to terms with that, but don't take your friendship from me!"

When Kyri turned and saw her best friend on her knees begging for her forgiveness, she realized what she has become, but knew she couldn't change. She knelt down beside her and helped her up, then hugged her.

"Okay, but I'm still moving out, trust me, you'll like living alone."

Miru nodded,

"Okay, I understand."

"I'll help you move, sweetheart."

He turned to Miru,

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Miru realized what he was talking about and her eyes started misting, then she fell to her knees and started crying.

"It's okay, I know it's hard, but I'm sure he's watching you and wants you to move on, I know you can do it."

Kyri blinked,

"Huh? I'm confused, what happened, Miru?"

She cleared he throat,

"Remember when we first met, I told you that I would never love?"

Kyri nodded,

"Of course."

Miru looked at the floor,

"Well, that's because..I had a fiance a few years before, and on the day of our wedding, when I was already at the alter, he was running late. When the doors finally opened, it wasn't my groom, it was a policeman, there to tell my father he was on his way to the church when his car was completely crushed, he was pinned between a large boulder and the eighteen wheeler that hit him, his last words were 'Tell Miru not to wait for me, and that I love her very much'."

Kyri's eyes filled up,

"Oh, I'm so sorry..You got to see him one more time, right?"

Kabuto wiped away tears and she put a supporting hand on his shoulder, Miru sniffled.

"The policeman told him not to move, but he must have misinterpreted the hand signal as an all clear, he backed up, and fled the scene. He killed my fiance, and his damn truck didn't have a license plate, so the damn bastard got away with it."

Kyri looked at her friend,

'_Wow, she's been through so much, I had no idea...Well the least I can do is help her search!_'

Kyri sighed,

"Um, did you get the man's name?"

Miru was still on the ground, she was fumbling with something in her pocket, she started laughing.

"Oh, yes, I got his name..It's Hatski."

Kabuto gasped, Miru jumped up suddenly, she had a small knife in her hands.

"Kabuto's father!"

She charged at Kabuto, Kyri saw this and she rushed in front of him, and the knife went into her shoulder, she cried out and Kabuto, who had closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain, opened them and saw Kyri on the ground bleeding.

"Oh my God! Help her!"

Miru trembled,

"I- I don't know how-"

"Then go get someone that can!"

She ran for help, tears of helplessness in her eyes, Kabuto held her, she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die."

He couldn't stop crying,

"This is all my fault! I'm sorry! If my father didn't kill Miru's fiance, we would be in a completely different scenario right now!"

"It's nobody's fault.."

She closed her eyes and her body went limp, at that moment, Miru and the university physician appeared,

"Oh, my, she must have passed out from the pain, I'll take her to the hospital area immediately."

"Sounds good, I'll carry her."

The doctor blinked,

"Professor?"

"I must look after her."

"Alright, sure. Let's go."

He picked up Kyri's limp body and they rushed to the hospital, leaving Miru to think about what she did,

'_I feel terrible! What should I do?_'

She looked around the dorm room, and noticed Kyri's boxes in the corner, she smiled to herself. She spent a total of six hours moving Kyri's things into her dorm, she also set up a surprise for her. She got to bed at 2 a.m.

The next morning, she woke up at 9, surprised, considering Kyri usually has to force her out of bed. She gasped,

'_Kyri! I have to see if she's okay!_'

She got dressed quickly and rushed towards the hospital, luckily it was Saturday and there were no classes today. When she arrived, Kabuto, of course, was there, and she knew she had to face him. She slowly walked up.

"H-how is she?"

"She's better, she'll be out by Monday, the knife didn't do too much damage."

Miru sighed and her eyes found a spot on the floor.

"I'm very sorry, to both of you. In case you didn't figure it out, I never had feelings for you, I just wanted a way of getting close to you so I could- well, you saw yesterday. I just wanted revenge, and I ended up hurting people that weren't even involved. Can we forgive me?"

Kabuto looked at her,

"That took a lot of courage to say, I can never know the pain you feel, but I can try to understand."

Miru looked back at him,

"Take care of her and make her happy."

He nodded,  
>"Of course, by the way you look exhausted, are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine. I can't wait until she wakes up. I moved her into her dorm."

"You did? Wow, that was really nice of you, but that can wait, she's in the hospital and it's not like you have some kind of p-"

He saw her eyes flash, and he smiled,

"Oh, I see."

Kyri sat up,

"Morning everyone."

Kabuto grabbed her hand,

"Good morning, my sweet."

She glanced at Miru,

"Hello, best friend."

Kyri was smiling, Miru studied her,

"How can you do that! I almost killed you trying to kill the professor, the man your dating! I planned on killing him in cold blood, not caring about who would get hurt, and yet you can still smile and be okay that I'm alive?"

"Well of course, silly."

Kabuto laughed,

"Hey, Miru, I need to talk to you alone for a moment."

She nodded,

"Sure, be right back, Kyri."

He led her over to the drink machine in the hall, Kabuto was searching for something in his coat pocket.

"What's up, you're not thinking about quitting on her now, are ya?"

He shook his head,

"Oh, quite the opposite."

He pulled out this beautiful velvet box and opened it to show her the beautiful ring inside it, she gasped,

"Are you sure? You haven't known her very long, and what if she-"

"I feel that I've known her long enough to know I want to be with her the rest of my life, the day she and I started dating I bought this ring. I might have started off her professor, but I want to end as her husband."

She smiled,

"I'm sure she feels the same way."

They made their way back to Kyri, who was up and dressed. Kabuto put a gentle arm around her.

"Well, let's go then, if you're okay to, that is."

Kyri stood tall,

"I'm ready, let's go!"

After they left the hospital and walked for awhile, she noticed they weren't going the right way.

"Um, guys? Not to be rude but-"

They stopped at a dorm with a familiar number,

"636..wait, this is my-"

Miru opened the door, and not only was everything unpacked, but there was a lot of people inside, waiting for her, she recognized most from her paranormal class, she smiled,

"Wow, this is great! How long did this take you?"

"About 6 hours."

"Wow..Have you been to sleep yet?"

Kabuto and Miru laughed.

"Thank you guys so much for the party and for moving me into my dorm, I love you guys."

Miru smiled,

"The professor's part isn't over yet."

Kyri blinked and Miru went to get a soda from the nearby table. Kabuto walked closer to her, with an expression she'd never seen before,

"Kyri we only met months ago, but I think that's unimportant when you know you're in love and you make that person as happy as they make you."

She smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek, then he grabbed her hands.

"I feel the same way, Kabuto."

His smile brightened,

"I'm glad you think so.."

He knelt down on his right knee, and held out the ring he showed Miru,

"Kyri, will you be mine?"

The party fell silent, she looked around, then back to him,

'_I don't know, I haven't been with him very long, however, he has point, love is unexpected, and it knows not time, but how to bring two people so right for each other together and give them a long, happy beautiful life_'

She, too, realized that she didn't care how long she knew this man, or who he was before this moment, because as of now, he was her husband. Kabuto appeared worried,

"Um, if you need more time, I understand I-"

She smiled brightly,

"Yes, Kabuto, I will be your wife, forever."

He breathed a sigh of relief, put the ring on her finger, Kyri helped him up, then they kissed. Miru walked up to them, with a soda in her hand,

"Congratulations, you two!"

Kyri studied her friends face, she seemed so happy, yet so sad, she said suddenly,

"Miru, please, you have to let go."

She turned to her,

"What?"

Kabuto looked at Miru,

"She has a point, you need to try to find love again, he wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable over something that couldn't be helped. You should try to open your heart again."

Miru had tears running down her cheeks

"You guys are right, I will do my best!"

They both smiled and hugged her, then Kyri suddenly fell to her knees in pain and blood soaked her bandages, Miru's eyes widened,

"Her wound reopened!"

She pulled out a travel-size first aid kit and started working skillfully on her, Kabuto gave her a surprised look,

"I thought you didn't know first aid.."

"You asked me earlier why I look so tired? I've been taking first aid classes on top of my usual ones, so not a lot of time to sleep."

"I see."

He sighed,

'_It's probably because a lot of people she cared about have been hurt, she wanted to know how to help the injured,_'

He smiled to himself,

'_Things will look up for you Miru, I promise_'

Miru put on a fresh bandage on her and sighed,

"All done, but I'm just learning so we need to get you to the Nurse's-"

"That won't be necessary."

The same doctor that helped them before stepped up,

I saw it all, you were very professional Miru, and I will be talking to your teacher to make sure you get your certificate immediately."

She blushed as everybody gave her a round of applause, She smiled.

"I have something to say."

She sighed and breathed out slowly,

"I'm moving to Los Angeles!"

Kabuto threw a hug on her,

"Good for you!"

Kyri smiled weakly,

"Yeah, I mean it's a great way to start anew!"

Miru's smile widened,

"Oh, I'm glad you guys understand!"

"Of course we do, we love you!"

Kabuto put a hand on Miru's shoulder,

"I have a feeling things will only get better as time passes."

He had no idea how right he was.

On their wedding day, Kyri was wearing this beautifully elegant dress that her friends helped her pick out, all but one. It had been six months since the dorm party, she sighed, she wanted Miru to be there, and she sent her an invitation even though she knew that she would probably be too busy to attend.

'_I haven't seen her in months, I miss her so much.._'

Kabuto knocked on the door, then came in,

"Kyri? How are you- Oh honey! You look amazing!"

He saw the sadness in her eyes,

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy? It's not every day you get married, what's got you down?"

She fixed her hair into a bun looked at him through the mirror and sighed,

"I just wish Miru could have made it.."

His sight went to the floor,

"Oh, so that's it.."

Silence hung in the room until someone knocked on the door,

"Are you guys ready?"

"Um, yes ma'am, one moment!"

He smiled at her through the glass,

"Listen, things will work out, I promise"

He kissed her forehead,

"You look beautiful, I'm a lucky man."

Then he closed the door, Kyri felt miserable, but this was her day, so she tried her hardest to enjoy it for her family and her husband. She eventually stood up and smiled,

"I'll call her afterward and send her pictures."

She, too, opened the door and emerged into the garden, gaining gasps and whispers as she passed, she quickly scanned the audience of people, no sign of Miru, but she smiled still. When she got underneath the arch with Kabuto, all the sounds stopped.

"You look so happy, Kyri, I'm glad."

"I am happy, I'm going to call Miru afterward."

"Good idea."

The priest at the young love he saw in front of him and started the ceremony.

Finally the 'I dos' came. Kabuto and Kyri's smile never faded,

"Do you promise to take this woman in sickness and health so long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"What about you, young lady?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

They reached for each other and shared a kiss so beautiful, there wasn't a dry eye there.

After the reception, Kabuto knew Kyri was still upset,

"Don't worry, I'm sure she wanted nothing more than to-"

A loud gasp from Kyri stopped him,

"Kabuto! Look!"

He turned and smiled,

"Well, would you look at that!"

A car had pulled up, Miru got out, holding a man's hand, which surprised them. They walked up to them,

"Hi guys, long time, no see!"

Kyri threw her arms around her,

"I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you like crazy!"

Kabuto laughed and turned to the man, his face went pale.

"Honey what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I think I have.."

Miru smiled,

"It's true the picture I showed you of my late fiance looks just like this man, but that's because I never knew he had a twin brother, this is him. We both share the same pain, so we get along very well. The day I left for L.A, it was mine and his anniversary, but I've moved on now, Orochimaru and I are getting married in March."

Kyri looked at Miru's left hand, sure enough, the proof was on her finger.

"Wow, never thought I'd see _that.._"

She laughed,

"Yeah, me neither, I didn't know he had a brother, but I found him in Los Angeles, he said it was hard moving on after his brother's death, we asked each other various questions over coffee, and one of the questions he asked me was if I would marry him."

Neither one thought that sounded out of the ordinary, because if it's one thing Kyri and Kabuto learned, it was that it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, you love them from the first time you meet and talk to them. Miru smiled at the house behind them,

"So you guys bought the one you were talking about before I left?"

"Yes we did , and we decided to have the wedding here rather than a church, because of our career, the only problem is the new people moving in next door are extremely loud, well, at least their movers are."

Kyri sighed,

"Hey, make sure you tell me what day your wedding is so I can sow up at the last minute."

Everyone laughed briefly, then the men put their arms around their loves, Miru kissed Orochimaru on the cheek,

"Well, I guess you were right, professor, everything _did _get better."

He smiled,

"I'm happy for all of us, finding the one person in the world that feels the same way about us that we do them, that makes us happier than we ever thought we could be, and being able to be with them for the rest of our lives. Love is one of God's greatest gifts."

Everyone nodded in agreement, then Miru glanced at her watch,

"Well, we should probably get going, we talked about buying a house back down here, our stuff is probably already there, we have to find the house and move our stuff in-"

"Honey, that won't be necessary, I already hired movers to do that while we enjoy ourselves here,"

He turned to Kabuto,

"I apologize for the noise."

Everybody understood at once. Miru looked over at the house next to them ,and saw them pull out some familiar objects, she gasped.

"Oh, my- We're going to be neighbors!"

Kyri hugged Miru, and kissed Kabuto,

"We're all together again."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, from deciding to come to the college I worked at the last year I planned on teaching, to Miru deciding to go to, out of every other place in the world, Los Angeles, where she met and fell in love with a man with a similar past. I love you, Kyri."

"I love you, too, Kabuto"

Nothing is more important than love, whether it be from a husband or wife, or from friends and family. In this world, very few things are worthwhile, but love is one of those sacred treasures people will continue to embrace, or abuse, until the end of time.

_END_


End file.
